


Send It to Voicemail

by allixiler



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: Hannibal knows how to make you de-stress.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Send It to Voicemail

Your phone had been ringing off the hook for the last few days. From sunrise to sundown, you were your constantly either answering emails or taking phone calls for work. Your job could be difficult at times, the workload and busyness of it could be very inconsistent. The past few days had be so busy, in fact, that you resorted to working over the weekend. While you didn’t have to physically go in to work on Saturday and Sunday, you were still working away from home as if you were there. Don’t mistake it, you loved your job and the people you worked with. You had gone through lots of schooling to get to the point where you were qualified to be hired, but it still didn’t mean you weren’t stressed out sometimes. 

Hannibal watched as you slowly but surely worked yourself into madness. Being as in touch with his senses as he is, he noticed that you were overly tense. He attempted to comfort you by making you dinner and assisting you with your work where he could. Unfortunately, his attempts weren’t successful. By late morning on Sunday, you were a complete wreck. 

The living room had suddenly become eerily quiet and had been that way for at least 15 minutes. This prompted Hannibal to check on you to see what had happened to your continuous phone calls. He saw you sitting on the sofa, head lulled back, and eyes completely closed. Not wanting to startle you too much, he placed a hand on your shoulder and whispered your name;

“[Y/N]?”

You only put up a hand and hushed him;

“Shh. Don’t talk too loud. It’ll hear you,” You jokingly referred to your cell phone sitting on the table in front of you. 

Hannibal smirked at your statement, relieved that you had a moment to relax. However short it may be. He seated himself next to you and took in your presence. He noted the slight darkness under your eyes as well as the overall sluggish body language. He thought of you as an overly exhausted fox that had just swam across a rampant stream in attempt to get to the rabbit on the other side. Some days you were the fox and some days you were the rabbit. It was up to you to decide. You sat together in the silence of the room and soaked up the peace before it would surely be broken. Hannibal’s fingers stroked your hair and gently scratched the back of your scalp. Your eyes fluttered open as diverted to him. He was still watching you intently, his dark eyes shining with admiration.

“Did you manage to get most of your work handled successfully?” He questioned.

“For now. I still have a good portion of the day to go. I’m hoping that since tomorrow is a new week then it’ll slow down by then,” You explained. You shifted your body to face him, resting your hand over his other that was resting on your leg; “I’m sorry I didn’t get to spend time with you this weekend. I know you were looking forward to some downtime for a day or two,”

He shook his head;

“No apology necessary,” He reassured; “Your work is important to you. I understand that, darling. I’d be concerned if it wasn’t,”

You still felt guilty. He had really tried his hardest to comfort you and make the weekend as relaxing as possible.

“I just still feel terrible. You’ve been so-”

Now it was his turn to hush you;

“Shh. Nonsense. There’s always next weekend,” He claimed. His hand that had been rubbing your head had now moved to the side of your neck to bring you in for a kiss. He kissed you a little harder than normal, you returning it immediately. You gripped his shoulders, taking the initiative to pull his sweater over his head; “Or right now.” He said with a chuckle. 

You tossed his sweater aside and quickly unbuckled his belt. You usually wouldn’t rush this sort of thing, but it was only a matter of time before your phone would ring again and you wanted to make up for this weekend. You had pushed him back onto the couch cushions now, his hands firm on your hips. You kissed his neck and sucked soft circles while unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. You pulled them down to his knees, just giving you enough room to work with. You palmed at his hardened crotch which drew a low groan from him. He wrapped his fingers around the side of your panties and yanked them down your legs and onto the floor with his sweater.

You raised yourself up on your knees and just as you were about to lower, the inevitable happened. The dreaded ringtone of your cell phone echoed throughout the room and the vibration of the table was unmistakable. You growled harshly upon reading the name of one of your coworkers on the screen. She was definitely a talker and you knew it wouldn’t be a fast conversation;

“Fuck it. I’ll call her back later,” You announced. 

Except Hannibal didn’t like that answer. He quickly replied;

“Answer it,” He demanded. 

Your face fell and you pleaded;

“Hanni, no. Please, I need you,” You said fearing he was going to leave you hanging. 

Instead, he switched positions and now you were the one pressed into the sofa. He grabbed your still ringing phone from the table and placed it in your hand. You looked up at him in all his almost naked glory;

“If you stay quiet then I’ll give you what you want,” He purred; “I want you to answer it,”

His hands were warm on your thighs as he pushed the skirt of your dress up and hooked one of your legs around his waist. He was fired up now. He was going to guarantee that you would barely be able to walk for at least three days. You finally answered the phone, bringing it to your ear;

“Hi, Holly.” You greeted your friendly coworker on the other line.

She began loudly rambling on about something that you weren’t even paying attention to. Your eyes were fixed on Hannibal as he spit into his hand and rubbed to lubricate you further. He couldn’t completely make out what she was saying, but he knew when it was time for you to respond. 

“Talk to her or I’ll stop,” He threatened. 

He pushed into you fluidly, your head rolling back into the pillow behind you. You stifled a moan and replied;

“Uh, yeah, he already filed last week’s reports,” You said with a shaky voice. 

Holly continued talking for another minute or so as Hannibal pulled out and pushed back into you. Your free hand gripped the side of the couch, it was taking everything in you to not scream out in delight. He stretched and filled your walls, his voice rumbled in your other ear;

“You’re such a good girl,” He praised; “Every time you take it so well for me,”

His lips were attached to the base of your neck and sucking a hickey. He loved marking you. Oh God, it was the ultimate symbol that told the world you were his and his only. It was truly beautiful to him. It was unbelievably attractive. His left hand was pushed against the left side of your head, his right hand gripping the side of your thigh that was wrapped around him. He was thrusting hard and fast now. He was beginning to try to get you to make even the smallest noise and make you even more desperate for him. After one specific and perfect stroke, you were unsuccessful to properly hide a moan and it came out as a breathy squeak. 

Hannibal actually laughed in your ear as he felt himself coming close. What an absolute bastard. He knew you’d have to scramble to explain. You cleared your throat as Holly asked if you were okay;

“Yeah, sorry, I’m good. Just feeling a little bit of a cold coming on.” You said hoping she’d take that as a hint. 

A hot coil in your belly was rising fast. You needed to end this conversation now. You felt him twitch inside of you, your cue to wrap this little phone talk up. Finally, you finished the conversation and ended the call. You were pretty sure you didn’t even say goodbye before dropping the phone and gripping Hannibal’s hair. It was rather perfect timing, his release and yours syncing together as your sounds of pleasure mingled. He spilled out into you and his motions slowed. He collapsed onto you, his skin ever so slightly sticky with sweat. Your breathing was heavy in his ears and legs were shaking under him. 

“You’re so mean,” You said after a few moments.

“Am I? I gave you what you wanted didn’t I?” He retorted. 

You lazily ruffled his hair;

“Yeah, but you made an extra effort to make it difficult,” You said smiling at his cheekiness; “I will say, I’m feeling much less stressed now.”

He dragged a kiss along your collarbone;

“Good. That was my intent.” He admitted.

As expected, you steadily worked for the rest of the day. However, you did it with a little more pep now that you had an intense moment with Hannibal. 

And you would forever be willing to take a busy weekend for a moment like that.


End file.
